1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to slider assemblies, and more particularly to a slider assembly used in a server, a drawer and so on.
2. General Background
A slider assembly is usually used between a slidable tray and a frame, such as a server, a drawer and so on. The slider assembly includes a first slider mounted on the frame, a second slider mounted on the tray, and a locking mechanism formed on the first slider and the second slider. The first slider has two sidewalls bent from opposite edges thereof to form two slideways. One of the sidewalls defines a locking opening therein. The second slider has two sidewalls bent from opposite edges thereof for respectively sliding in the slideways of the first slider. The second slider is slidable on the first slider. A locking member is pivotably secured on the second slider. A tab extends from the locking member for engaging in the locking opening of the first slider, thereby preventing the second slider sliding out from the first slider. If it is desired to remove the second slider from the first slider, the locking member is pivoted to disengage the tab from the locking opening. Thus, the second slider can slide out from the first slider.
However, a space between the first slider and the second slider is so limited that pivotal movement of the locking member is restricted.
What is needed, therefore, is a slider assembly with a sliding member whose movement is incapable of being restricted by a limited space between a first slider and a second slider of the slider assembly.